Delicate Thing
by Alice Parker
Summary: PxS. Pip took something Seras has left in a Hellsing bathroom.


Пип завалился в комнату Серас с довольной нахальной мордой.

- Девчуууушечка мояяя! Где же тыыыы!??

Прижавшись к двери ванной ухом, Вики пропищала:

- Капитааан! что это вы здесь делаете! Я сейчас не могу выйти, подождите немного! Что-то срочное?

Капитан хмыкнул.

- Срочное? Если капитан зовет, это всегда срочно, разве ты не уяснила это еще, Серас?

- Да, сейчас, сейчас! - она начала судорожно натягивать свои вещи, запутываясь в ткани и перекручивая одежду задом наперёд.

"Господи, что ему нужно??"

Пип сидел, свободно развалившись в кресле. На лице Бернадотта широченная довольная улыбка. И да, он пьян.

- Милая, я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я сам зашёл. Господи, не томи меня, это ничем хорошим не кончится.

Виктория в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой. И на всякий случай закрыла дверь ванной на замочек. Она долго не могла натянуть кофточку, путаясь в рукавах, и раз десять перекрутила хлопковые бриджи, которые часто носила в комнате.

Она, наконец, оделась минут через пять, приоткрыла дверь и вышла, едва ступая по полу.

- Шерррр'ииии, мон амор', салююют! - Пип похлопал в ладоши при ее появлении. Викторию просто в дрожь бросало, когда Пип говорил что-то на своём родном языке. Она поёжилась в смущении и спросила:

- Что случилось? Почему вы звали меня?..

Пип нахально развалился в кресле: совершенно расслабленная поза, ноги чуть ли не на 180 градусов друг от друга расставлены, челка на глазах.

- Ммм...

Он рассматривал ее сног до головы, даже не пытаясь это скрывать. Пип провёл в воздухе пальцем вверх-вниз, как бы указывая на ее фигуру:

- У тебя сегодня, Серас, образ выходного дня, да? - он захихикал.

-Капитан.. - не на шутку занервничала Серас. - Вы же знаете, я всегда ношу гражданское по выходным.. - она подозрительно покосилась на него, ничего не понимая - ..вы что..вы что пьяны?

Пип рассмеялся от души.

- Это так сейчас называется? Я трезв, как стеклышко, разве ты не видишь. - движением головы, он скинул с глаз челку и пристально посмотрел Серас в глаза. - Знаешь, рядовой, эти... pantalone... то есть, как это по-английски... шорты! нет не шорты, черт их разберешь, как там это у вас называется, отлично на тебе сидят, - капитан пооцеловал кончики пальцев. - Просто великолепно!

Виктория торопливо прикрыла ладошками верхнюю часть ног.

- Капитан, я..я не понимаю..вы сказали, что вызываете меня..Какое-то задание?..но сегодня же выходной, а в выходной за-заданий быть ..вроде.. не ддолжно,..и вообще, КАК это вы сюда попали!!

Виктория находилась в полнейшем ступоре от того, как он с ней разговаривал, от того, как он сидел перед ней, и от того, что ничего хорошего это не предвещало. К тому же она всё-таки осталась при мнении, что капитан пьян!

Взгляд у Пипа был мутноватый и очень веселый. Улыбка не сходила с лица наёмника. Он поднял вверх указательный палец.

- Не надо перевирать мои слова, зая. Я сказал "выходи", но я ни словом не заикнулся про задание. Так что, - он указал на Викторию. - Ты не права! Хахаха!... - с этими словами Пип достал из одного из 1000 своих карманов пачку сигарет. - Слушай, Серас, если я здесь закурю, ты изобьёшь меня сильно или очень сильно? - и Пип снова весело засмеялся.

Виктория скрестила руки, слегка подперев тем самым свою великолепную грудь. Осознавая то, что она "попалась" на его очередную уловку, Серас занервничала ещё больше, к тому же его хамское поведение так её кипятило. И заводило. И вот это было самой большой проблемой.

- Я могу и так вас ударить, что сознание потеряете!!!

- Лапуля моя, поверь мне, - для пущей убедительности он приложил руку к сердцу. - Я и не сомневался, что ты любишь жесткие игры!!

- Не люблю я жёсткие игры!!!!! - покраснела Виктория. - Что это вы делаете в моей комнате без спросу, да ещё и пьяный!?

Гнев переполнял её, но ещё больше её переполняло смущение. Она знала, что бороться с ним бесполезно, этот нахальный капитан делал, что вздумается!

Пип напустил на себя серьезный деловой вид. Он спрятал сигарету в один из карманов.

- У меня к тебе дельце есть рядовой. Видишь ли.. - он всё равно не смог сдержаться от улыбки. Он делал над собой усилие, чтобы не расхохататься. - На днях я собрал всё свое тряпье, чтобы хорошенько выстирать его в нашей общественной прачечной..

- И? - насупившись Вики посмотрела на него. Кулачки в бока.

- А ччччеррт, не могу так. - Пие всё-таки достал сигареты, вытащил одну и просто зажал ее в зубах, не поджигая. - Я был крайне удилен, не без приятного, когда, милая моя рыбка, обнаружил в стиральной машине забытую тобой вещичку! Вот так! - улыбка от уха до уха.

Глаза Виктории округлились, и она даже немного отстарилась, нервно сглотнув, судорожно вспоминая, что она стирала в последний раз. Каждый раз говорит себе проверять машинку, потому что там часто остаются м-е-л-к-и-е в-е-щ-и.. Она облизнула губы, опасаясь его ответа..

- Ккакую ещё вещичку?..

- Какую-какую.. - Пип покачал головой. - Видишь ли, милая, я как хороший капитан и порядочный вешостоящий по званию, не мог оставить всё, как есть. Ты помнишь, что у нас 90 мужиков, если быть точным 91, включая меня, и я отчетливо могу себе представить, что бы началось, если бы в один прекрасный момент не Я, хороший капитан, я кто-нибудь из них нашел бы эту вещицу. А что-нибудь бы стопудово началось, скольку она, как бы это сказать.. - он потер переносицу. - ..очень ДЕЛИКАТНОГО СВОЙСТВА..

Виктории стало совсем не по себе. Она покраснела, как рак, догадавшись наконец, о какой вещице идёт речь.

Потерпев поражение, она всё ещё пыталась сопротивляться:

- Ничего такого я не оставляла! Опять мне голову морочите! Вы пьяны!

Заливаясь веселым хохотом, Пип воскликнул:

- Ой... не могуу.. может я и пьян, Серас, но я всегда знаю что говорю и что делаю!

- А вот и не знаете!!! Проникли сюда непонятно как! ещё и пьян! И небылицы рассказываете!! - Серас Виктория уже сама сомневалась, а не оставила ли она и правда чего-нибудь в машинке..От этой мысли задрожали колени и она ещё больше разозлилась на капитана.

- Небылицы, говоришь? А маленькие кружевные белоснежные трусики - это тоже небылицы? И нашитые на них розовые цветочки? и розовые атласные ленточки, по бокам, завязанные бантиком? Сказки? выдумки? Мифы... Точно.. это мифы...хахаха!

Серас Виктория с каждым его словом всё больше вздрагивала и хотела куда-нибудь убежать и умереть там со стыда. Она не выдержала, схватила с кровати маленькую подушку и швырнула в Пипа со всей злости.

- В следующий раз брошу что-нибудь потяжелее!!! - завопила она, голос её дрожал, она не могла поверить, что он видел ЭТО. Она искала их уже три дня, думала, куда же они пропали. А этот нахал ИХ ВИДЕЛ! Более того, он наверняка их забрал!

Пип, не моргнув глазом, одной рукой поймал подушку и положил себе на колени. Он посмеялся над ее немотивированными действиями.

- Детка, что ты вскипаешь!? - нахальнейшая из улыбок была на его лице. - Я к тебе со всей душевной добротой пришел, а ты со мной так! Ну как же можно так! - Он уложил правую ногу щиколоткой на колено левой с деловым видом.

- Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться! Твои трусики очень.. ОЧЕНЬ красивые... И такие крохотные.. - он показал на пальцах. - Даже и не думал.

- Прекратите это немедленно!!!! - Виктория уже просто не знала, что же ему сказать, чтобы не смущал её так. Ударить она его тоже опасалась - для этого нужно подойти как минимум. А подходить она больше всего боялась..

- Мои личные вещи вас не касаются!! Я требую, чтобы вы вернули мне их!

- О шери, к сожалению я их уже коснулся - рассмеялся Пип. Он тут же сделал наигранно-испуганный вид, поднял руки вверх. - Но только руками, клянусь! Вот, если бы их нашел Дэн, то, поверь, руками бы дело не обошлось! Так что тебе очень повезло...

- Я ВАС КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ПРИБЬЮ, КАПИТААААН!!!

Виктория закрыла лицо руками и покачала головой. Мысли носились, как шальные в голове, маленькая вампирша обзывала себя самыми гнусными словами за такую оплошность, за свою невнимательность..

Пип немного приподнял зад с кресла и натянул на себя штаны, так как что-то они ему стали жать. С довольным видом он плюхнулся обратно:

- Крошка, да ты не расстраивайся так! Я тебе всё отдам. Я даже с собой их принес. Но у меня одно маленькое условие: сама их найди, тогда сможешь беспрепятственно забрать. Я тебя не заставляю. Я, конечно, и себе могу их оставить. На память, - капитан мечтательно закатил глаза к потолку. - Да, я бы мог оставить себе... они такие мягкие и тонкие.. просто замечательное напоминание о тебе..

Виктория в шоке уставилась на Пипа, она не верила своим ушам. Она ни за что не позволила бы ему оставить у себя такую её вещь! Что угодно, только не это.

- Замолчите!!!! - едва не заплакала Серас, она умирала от стыда, но была обязана получить своё бельё обратно. И она прекрасно понимала теперь ,что для этого надо пережить. Пип же с довольным видом сидел в кресле, сложив руки на подлокотники, как Алукард чато делал.

- Я весь в твоем распоряжении!

- Отдайте! Вам они ни к чему! У вас и так девушек уйма! Вот их вещи и забирайте на память!!!!!!!! - всё ещё пыталась "без жертв" завершить этоот "бой" Виктория.

- Ооо, нееет, детка. Ты сама их оставила. Как говорится, что упало, то пропало. А я тебе даю возможность вернуть их назад. Я же тебя не заставляю. Не хочешь - не надо.

Виктория Серас быстрым шагом решительно направилась к креслу, сжав кулаки,собрав всю злость и силы, настроенная быстро отыскать то, что нужно и покончить с этим инцидентом...но, как только оказалась перед Бернадоттом, сидящим ТАК и с таким лицом, затормозила и поняла всю щекотливость ситуации.

Пип довольно хмыкнул.

- Можешь проверить каждый мой карман. - Он раскинул руки в строны. - Можешь обшпынять меня, как таможенник в аэропорту. А может, ты своим особым чутьем найдешь все что хочешь.. - Пип хитро прищурил глаз.

- Куда вы их запрятали?!

- А тебе скажи!

Виктория вздохнула и немного присела ,чтобы достать до его карманов, которые располагались по бокам штанов.Руки её тряслись неимоверно, потому что она чувствовала, словно совершила невероятную провинность

кэп наклонился к ней, чтобы в подходящий момент поймать ее губы. Никакого сопротивления он ей не оказывал. Он даже убрал подушку с колен.

- Сидите смирно! - зыркнула на него Вики и тут же отвела глаза, возясь с карманом. Она расстегнула маленькую молнию и запустила руку в карман. Только какой-то ключ.

Пип откинулся на спинку кресла.

- Да я вообще мирный по придое своей, как ты могла заметить. - Вид у кэпа был нахальнейший и очень довольный. - Малышка, ды ты бы на коленки присела, так бы тебе было удобнее искать твою милую вещицу.. - последние два слова он выговорил особенно тщательно. Капитан был спокоен - карманов у него, к счастью, много, а в некоторых карманах внутри были вшиты дополнительные скрытые карманы. Виктория покраснела ещё сильнее, у неё буквально горело лицо, ей всё равно пришлось опуститься на коленки, потому что так и правда было удобнее искать. Вики приступила к другому карману, обшаривая его изнутри, но так ничего и не находя. Неуклюже пошатнувшись, она всё-таки стала на пол на колени, но смотрела куда-то мимо, потому что её взгляду то и дело представала его ширинка.

- Лапуля, я смотрю, ты вошла во вкус.. может мне сесть как-нибудь по-другому, чтобы тебе удобнее было? - ехидным тоном спросил Пип.

Третий по счёту карман не содержал в себе ровным счётом ничего, кроме какого-то листка из блокнота и пары болтиков. Что они там делали, Виктория не знала. Услышав его слова, она вообще была уже не в состоянии даже смотреть ему в глаза, потому что сидел он весьма удобно..

- Будете умничать, капитан, мне придётся вас ударить. И вам будет больно. - процедила сквозь зубы Серас. На самом деле, ей так хотелось поднять глаза хоть чуть-чуть повыше, посмотреть на него, хоть одним глазком. Часть его штанов, где была ширинка, так манила её, что Вики сама боялась это признать.. Она стыдилась таких мыслей. Виктория обследовала другой его боковой карман, приложив к нему свою маленькую ладошку, так как, если бы в нём что-то было, она бы почувствовала. Она владела правилами обыска, но малышка Вики невероятно стеснялась трогать капитана так..., поэтому она скромно открывала каждый карманчик. И ей вовсе не хотелось его бить..больше всего сейчас она хотела его потрогать..

- Всё-всё, я заткнулся! Делай сама, как знаешь, - Пип начал трезветь. Он сидел смирно и не двигался. Сквозь штаны, он чувствовал касания ее холодных ладошек, это было приятно. С каждым движением Виктория ненароком касалась его ног, то локтями по ногам, то руками через карман. Она с ума сходила от того, какой он был тёплый.. Горячий. Пип сверху вниз смотрел на ее смущенное лицо. Ее глаза бегали, руки тряслись. Виктория была в смятении. Капитан не сводил глаз с этого еще детского милого личика.

- Где они?? - умоляюще спросила Виктория, она боялась подниматься выше. Она просто умирала от мысли, что надо искать и в верхних карманах тоже.

С косой улыбкой Пип ответил:

- Где-то здесь. Чесно сказать, я сам не помню, куда их засунул.

- Не правда!! - она стукнула его по ноге. - Вы наверное вообще их не прятали! обманываете, да!?

Пип подпер рукой подбородок:

- Скажи мне, когда я тебя обманывал?

- Да вы нарочно это сделали! - Виктория осмелилась посмотреть ему в глаза,но тут же опустила их и продолжила поиски, переходя к тем карманам, что были выше, рядом с ширинкой. - Извращенец вы..запрятали их у себя в комнтате, а то и вовсе ребятам отдали..

- Что за оскорбления, рядовой! ты уже совсем близко. Не отчаивайся, киса..

Вики расстегнула накладные верхние карманы, но нашла там только кучу рассыпаных спичек. Тогда она приступила к внутреннему карману, что находился под накладным. Рука Виктории несмело проникла в карман, который был невероятно глубоким. Серас зажмурилась и поджала губы, когда её рука проползла дальше и не нащупала ничего кроме косточки его бедра..

Капитан Бернадотт сидел как ни в чем ни бывало и виду не подавал. Но на самом деле, когда он почувствовал несмелое касание ее пальцев у себя на ноге, в штанах невольно начали происходить необратимые процессы.

Виктория почувствовала тепло его кожи через ткань. На дне этого глубокого кармана лежали ключи. Наверное, от его машины. Виктория вынула руку и занервничала.

- Где же они?.. - она подняла глаза.

Все её мысли то и дело возвращались к тому, что было скрыто за его штанами. Особенно после того, как Вики увидела его голым в тот вечер. Ей хотелось рассмотреть его получше, рассмотреть и потрогать.

Пип сидел, и реально чуствовал, что уже всё началось. И что Серас сейчас всё прекрасно поймёт. Не то, чтобы его это смущало, просто он беспокоился о ее нервной системе, когда она наткнется на это.

- Лапуля, это уже походит на массаж.. - довольно заметил он.

Пип грезил, как когда-нибудь Вики сделает что-нибудь с ним своими маленькими нежными ручками. Он даже иногда морщися при мысли, что ее ладошки холодные. Это еще больше бы его завело. Такой контраст температур.

Вики испуганно одёрнула руку и стала искать в следующем кармане только в противоположном. Как и в прошлый раз: сначала верхний, в котором, конечно была пачка сигарет и какой-то хлам.

- Да где же?? - бубнила Серас.

Пип уже ничего не отвечал, потому что знал, что ей осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Какое усердие.. интересно, она все делает с таким же усердием?

Маленькими пальчиками Виктория расстёгивала и затёгивала молнии, ощупывала карманы, каждый раз боясь нащупать что-то новое...

Из всех его карманов, ну, кроме задних, то, что она искала, оказалось именно в последнем: Вики осторожно просунула руку во внутренний карман его штанов, нащупав сначала косточку бедра. Не успела её рука доползти до заветной находки, как Вики внезано замерла: усердно проникая в его карман одной рукой, она случайно незаметно для себя же самой положила другую ему практически полностью на область, где расположена ширинка. Виктория нервно сглотнула, не смея поднять на него глаза. Одна рука на ширинке, другая в кармане "по самое нихачу". Она так хотела это сделать, что не заметила в поисках, как всё таки это сделала несознательно.

Капитан ожидал всего, но только не такого исхода событий. Он был ОЧЕНЬ приятно удивлен тем, что Серас САМА сложила свою нежную вожделенную ручку туда, куда он хотел. Капитан накрыл ее кисть своей теплой рукой, чтобы Вампирша через секунду в панике не отдернула ее, и с каким-то несчастно-вымученным выражением лица медленно откинул голову назад:

- Ввики..

И вот тут Серас охватила паника. Её дыхание участилось, глаза округлились, она совершенно не знала, что же делать. Она смотрела на капитана, как он в блаженстве откинул голову от одного её лёгкого неумелого касания.

Её ладошка плотнее прижалась к штанам не то от тяжести его руки, не то по её собственной воле.. И Виктория это почувствовала очень отчётливо: ему это очень нравилось.. Она никогда раньше не чувствовала ничего подобного. Ей много раз рассказывали и она представляла, как это, но она НИКОГДА не прикасалась ни к кому. В этот момент она находилась в полном замешательстве, словно в тумане, словно хозяин напустил на неё очередные чары или устроил гипноз. Скорее гипноз устроили Бернадотту. Эта маленькая ручка этой неопытной девочки приносила просто наплыв наслаждения, не смотря даже на то, что она не двигалась, а просто лежала на его штанах. Контур его подбородка отчетливо выделялся, пока его голова была запрокинута, глаза закрыты. Господи, чего сПипом только не выделывали девицы, но в этот момент, он готов был поклясться, ловил неописуемый кайф.

Серас испуганно смотрела на начальника и не понимала, что делает.."Серас, какого чётра ты делаешь!!! Забери, что искала и заканчивай с этим!!!!" - вопил внутренний голос. Виктория мысленно отвечала себе же. "Сейчас сейчас.." она не могла оторваться от наблюдения за тем, как Пип наслаждается, ничего при этом не делая. Рука Виктории только плотнее прижавшись чуть-чуть прошлась по ткани вверх.

"Совсем чуть-чуть..боже мой..пока он не смотрит..пока он не смотрит я хотя бы могу видеть как ему нравится...".. - мысленно оправдывалась перед собой же Виктория

После того как Серас немного сдвинула прижатую руку вверх, у Пипа защекотало в пояснице. Он медленно перекатил голову на правое плечо, глаза его были закрыты.

"Она делает что хочет, и я становлюсь везвластен, господи, меня это сводит с ума" - думал по-французски Пип.

В его кармане Вики уже плотно держала маленькими пальчиками аккуратно сложенное бельё и не верила, что он даже не ехидничает на её движения, может быть именно это и придало ей смелости. Виктория не отрывала от него глаз. Она смотрела, и думала, как же ему, наверное, приятно. Может, если бы она взглянула на свою руку, то поняла бы, ЧТО она делает, но малышка Хеллсинг была в ступоре. В серьёзном ступоре от того, как приятно было ощущать это "что-то новое" и упругое под её ладошкой. Вики сдвинула руку на пару сантиметров вниз, пальцы её задрожали.

Пип плотнее прижал ее руку к себе. Он слегка приоткрыл рот, громко выдохнув. Теплые мягкие губы, небритость, шея, подбородок, закрытые глаза. Вики без труда могла заметить, что под ее рукой он становится тверже и горячее. Этого не остановить. Это не поддается контролю.

"Боже, что же я делаю!!! Я трогаю капитана!!! Господи, господи...!!" - осинило Викторию, когда она почувствовала, какой твёрдой стала выпуклость под её ладошкой. Сильной рукой он прижал её крохотную ручку к себе только сильнее, и Виктория в ужасе очнулась. Она выдернула из его кармана свою находку и подскочила, вытягивая руку.

Капитан медленно опустил голову и открыл глаз. Когда она попыталась вытянуть от него плотно прижатую руку, Пип уже чуть не подался бедрами вперед и удержал её на месте. Пип сидел, только дышал он теперь тяжело, полуприкрытым глазом глядя на Викторию Серас. Малышка дрожала, словно на неё вылили ведро ледяной воды, когда он так пристально на неё смотрел, она готова была провалиться сквозь землю за свои действия. Самой же ей хотелось накинуться на него и снова и снова трогать его так.. Вики встретилась с Пипом взглядом и уже не могла оторвать глаз. Просто таращилась и не знала, как ей быть, то ли извиняться, то ли ругаться за то ,что он её совратил на это, то ли наброситься и продолжить то, чего так хотелось сейчас.

Её губы дрожали, она так и не успела выдернуть руку, так и смотрела на него, пока он её держал, хоть и не сильно, просто прикрывал ладонью.

Пип медленно моргнул:

- Вики... а дальше? - голос его был тихим и низким. Без интонации.

От этих слов у Серас едва не пропал дар речи. Взгляд Виктории застыл, и она только и выдавила:

- й..йй...я...й..я не мммогу...

Пип совершенно не понимал, с какой это стати, она не может. - Что? не можешь? - он прищурился.

Виктория сделала усилие убрать-таки руку, но она так и застыла на его ширинке. Серас отвела взгляд.. - Ннее мммогу...это деллать...

Пип Бернадотт был в жестоком обломе:

- Что? почему? ты же сама это начала?

- Ничего я не начинала.., - оправдывалась маленькая Вики. Она смотрела в пол, как провинившаяся, голос её дрожал и был совсем не таким, как обычно.

Пип сидел в сильнейшем напряжении. "Какой обломище! Серас сама начала и сама закончила! Боже, какая несправедливость!"

- Вики.. пожалей меня..

Её ручка напряглась. Она почти уже сорвалась снова погладить его, но не решилась. Она не смела смотреть ему в глаза, но по голосу она чувствовала гораздо больше. Она хотела жалеть его, хотела это продолжить, и злилась на себя за то, что остановила то, для прерывания чего у неё даже нет веских причин!

Пип выжидающе смотрел на маленькую вампиршу. Он молился всем богам, чтобы она продолжила. Если она не продолжит, то ему придется переиметь полбарделя, чтобы успокоиться!

Серас нехотя но всё таки убрала руку и быстро направилась в ванную. Она не могла понять, что с ней происходило.

- Извините, капитан..извините меня..я дурочка..мне нельзя так..с вами..вам лучше уйти..простите.. - на ходу бубнила она, направляясь в ванную. Она не закрыла за собой дверь. Из кресла, где сидел Пип, был виден её силуэт. Виктория села на край ванны и попыталась отдышаться, держась одной рукой за раковину рядом.

ЧТОООООООООО????????!!!!!!! Бернадотт поморщился.

- Боже...- капитан с трудом встал с кресла и направился в сторону ванной. Он остановился в проходе, прислонившись бедром к косяку, посмотрел на Вики. Серас уже было открыла рот, что бы что-то сказать, но просто не находила слов.

"Боже, если он сейчас не уйдёт, я не отпущу его до утра! я никогда его не отпущу..никуда..он будет со мной.." - мысленно кричала Виктория, она согнула руку, приложив её на край раковины и спрятала лицо, она боялась снова смотреть на него, от этого она теряла контроль..

Пип совершенно не мог понять нелогичных действий этой девушки.

- Вики... - ему было больно. - Всего хорошего, рядовой. - Пип развернулся, забирал свою куртку и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

И тогда Виктория не выдержала и начала рыдать..


End file.
